<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Out Of The Aisles by FunkyinFishnet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616077">Wild Out Of The Aisles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet'>FunkyinFishnet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Male Friendship, Slice of Life, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the aftermath of an average Jungle Express grocery trip. So Luchasaurus is growling about his missing thin mints, Jungle Boy is hoarding marshmallows up in the treetops, and Marko is Machiavelli.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Out Of The Aisles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luchasaurus glares at the grocery bags crowding the woodland floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are the thin mints?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a shake from branches above him that means Jungle Boy doesn’t know. He skinned up there as soon as Marko threw him a string bag of bananas and seed cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luchasaurus methodically checks the bags again; there still aren’t any thin mints. There’s at least three bags of the junk food Marko likes to try to live on - Cheetos, Gummy Bears, pretzels, frosted doughnuts. Luchasaurus is going to make sure those all end up somewhere Marko won’t find them. If he doesn’t, Marko will be on a sugar high for a week, then he’ll sleep for at least two days after he crashes. There’s a great photo from last time it happened - Marko curled up in a hollow of roots, finally asleep and clinging to a half-empty bottle of pulpless orange juice, his fishing tackle box, and the stuffed toy tiger he won at the last carnival. He didn't catch anything with that bait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So for now, as a practical measure and a punishment for the missing cookies, Luchasaurus grabs the junk food and walks to where the caves open out. He troops in until he finds a cave with walls so high and crevices so high, Marko won’t be able to shin up the walls to them with his increasingly-agile feet. There’s pride at Marko’s physical progress as Luchasaurus gazes up at his bounty, but mostly there’s satisfaction, and a still-unsatiated need for his thin mints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He checks the bags before leaving - no, Marko didn’t get any Nerf this time. It’s bad enough he’s still got a potato gun hidden away. Marko loves dime-store junk, it matches his taste in food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luchasaurus emerges from the caves, hearing Marko’s chattering voice getting louder and louder. He’s with the remaining bags, sipping from an iced raspberry mochaccino and eating a lukewarm plastic-wrapped cheeseburger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ruffles! And cereal marshmallows!” he hollers, somehow brandishing both bags over his head without dropping his food or drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s the sound of bare feet expertly traversing smooth bark, then Jungle Boy drops forcefully and gracefully to the forest floor. He snatches both bags out the air when Marko tosses them and in the next moment has them both open. Luchasaurus doesn’t react to the flavour combination - Jungle Boy has eaten weirder, his palate is extensively crazy - though he does wonder about the groceries Jungle Boy already disappeared with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bananas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungle Boy flicks eyebrows upwards, then drops his current armful to retrieve what’s left. If he’s not reminded to bring shit down, he ends up with half the store up there. The bananas and half a cake land neatly at Luchasaurus’s feet, right before Jungle Boy joins them to retrieve his Ruffles and marshmallows. He stuffs a handful of the latter in his mouth before disappearing back up into the treetops. He’ll be down once he realises he hasn’t got any liquid. Ruffles always dry him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marko is halfway through his burger now, the lower half of his body bopping to whatever’s playing through his wireless earbuds. He grins when he catches Luchasaurus staring at him, he nudges his hip against Luchasaurus’s legs. Luchasaurus stays still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got you the veg-only option,” Marko says, through a mouthful of processed cheese and ground mystery meat that’s pretending to be beef.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still hasn’t realised his favourite food got kidnapped. He’s too busy pulling something from his pocket - a barely-warm bundle wrapped in wax paper - and giving it to Luchasaurus. Then he sorts through the rest of his pocket, bringing out an inky mess of plastic pens, three subway timetables and the rubber ball that he likes bouncing off tree trunks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luchasaurus sniffs and decides to unwrap the paper and take a bite. He’s hungry and Marko has brought him a lot worse. Nothing’s made Luchasaurus sick yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoves a free hand over Marko’s bucket hat and tugs roughly at a handful of Marko’s long curls. Marko grins under the hat brim and eats the rest of his burger in double-quick time, still looking hungry as he slurps up the rest of his moccachino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he’s got a hand free too, he starts thumbing the screen of his cell phone, his grin turning vicious, which lately only means one thing. Luchasaurus growls, his missing thin mints less of an issue now he’s got his mouth round a decent veggie burger and he’s thinking about MJF. Better that than the way he feels about the Tindr profile Marko’s made for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s near?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marko shakes his head, his grin getting even more vicious. It’s not his hunting expression, the one he wears when he hunts with Jungle Boy. That’s pure joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He really thinks we haven’t got cell signal out here and he can track and burn us,” Marko presses a thumb hard against the screen. “<b>He’s</b> the one fucking burned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pockets his phone then, his face all triumph, and finally his gaze takes in the lack of junk food in the bags left on the floor. He looks around rapidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’re my Cheetos?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s got the sense not to accuse Jungle Boy. Instead, he stomps closer to Luchasaurus, eyes dark and angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’re my thin mints?” Luchasaurus growls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marko grins suddenly, crookedly because he can’t do it any other way. His anger’s gone too quickly, instead he’s definitely building up to a cackle. Luchasaurus is going to break his phone, again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A marshmallow bounces off his shoulder, he grabs it before it hits the ground and sticks it in his mouth. He takes it as Jungle Boy’s support. Marko is still grinning as he starts glancing towards the mouth of the cave, like he’s working out where to start looking for his missing food and how he’ll get it back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not worried enough about the over six foot of dinosaur glaring down at him. It won’t be the first time Luchasaurus dumps him in the river. But Marko slips his phone out and swipes through apps, his grin growing into surety. He waggles the phone at Luchasaurus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got a match, she wants to talk Malory and the Maastrichtian age."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luchasaurus pauses, he can see a picture under Marko’s thumb. There’s a warm smile, she’s wearing a kelly-green shirt, and if she really wants to talk Malory, especially outside of Morte d’Arthur...When Luchasaurus reaches to see how much Marko is bullshitting, Marko keeps hold of the phone. They stare at each other. Another mini marshmallow bounces off Luchasaurus’s neck. He drops his gaze back to the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marko’s grin is instant exultation, his eyes shining, “Cookies are back past the tyre swing. They must have fell out the bag when we were getting here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dashes towards the caves while he’s still finishing the last word, like his Cheetos might disappear more than they have already. He leaves his phone in Luchasaurus’s hand. The dinosaur can smell truth in Marko’s words, about everything. When he turns sharply towards the tyre swing, a handful of marshmallows gently rains down on him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>